My adoptive mother is an otaku
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Rachel takes in Atsushi and other children from the orphanage and is now their current caretaker.
1. Episode 1: Taken in from the orphanage

_A early college graduate named **"Rachel"**, went upstairs and witnessed the headmaster admonishing 5-year old Atsushi for crying in pain._

* * *

** "No orphan abandoned by their own family has the right to cry."** he said.

**"That's not true."** Rachel said.

**"M-Miss?" **Atsushi asked while wiping his tears away.

**"Come on kid, come with me." **She said, holding her hand down.

Atsushi grabbed her hand and left the orphanage along with Dazai, Kunikida, and the Akutagawa siblings.

The next day, more children from the orphanage showed up at her house.

**"Hi ma'am, my name is Fitzgerald and this is Kenji." **He said.

**"Hi." **He and the Tanizaki siblings said.

**"So, can we come in?"** Mori asked.

**"Sure." **Rachel said.

**"Thank you." **Q said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Love for life

Fitzgerald was a orphaned boy who was taken into Child Protective Services from his abusive mother.

* * *

**"I love you, Mama!" **He said to Rachel.

**"I love you too, my son." **Rachel said.

**"Onee-sama, can you please clean my dirty**** doll?" **Mori asked.

**"Sure." **Rachel said.

Mori was playing ball with Dazai and had a joyful llsmile along with circular blush on his cheeks.

**"I don't like you Mori, you're just a stupid doll." **Kunikida said.

**"I love dolls!" **Mori cheered.

**"What?" **Atsushi and Junichiro said.

**"Speaking of dolls, there's my clean one right there." **Mori asked with his body turned.

**"Say cheese!" **Rachel said.

**"Cheese!" **all of the children said.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 2: First day of school

Mori and the younger kids woke up and got ready to go to school.

When they got off the bus, they went into the schoolhouse and saw the teacher.

**"Hi, my name is Patricia and I'll be your teacher." **She said.

**"Hi." **all of the kids said.

Then Lucy and Akiko walked into the room and played with each other in the corner.

**"Hey you!" **the bully yelled.

**"Yes?" **Mori asked.

**"Wait, what are you doing? Ow!" **Mori screamed when the bullies dragged him by his ponytail.

**"Oh my gosh Lucy, look." **Akiko said.

**"Ms. Patricia, do something!" **Lucy shouted.

**"Hahaha, classic!" **Patricia laughed while watching TV.

**"Patricia is such a savage, she doesn't even care about Mori getting beaten up." **Junichiro said, unpleased.

Now in the afternoon, the kids came home and hugged Rachel.

**"Where's Mori?" **Rachel asked.

**"Outside on the bench." **Naomi answered.

**"Mori?" **Rachel asked.

He turned around with tears in his eyes and walked inside the house with Rachel.

***Sniffs* "Onee-chan, I was bullied." **Mori said.

**"It's okay, don't cry." **Rachel said

**"Who bullied you?" **She asked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The garden

Rachel and Dazai went to a magic shop, and got a book for casting spells.

As they walked back to their house, Lucy and Akiko were living with each other next door.

**"So what should we do with this?" **Rachel asked.

**"I'm not sure." **Dazai said.

Rachel put the book in her room and walked downstairs, then Mori suddenly tugged on her long skirt.

**"O-Onee-chan." **He said while blushing.

**"What's wrong, sweetie." **She asked.

**"I love you." **Mori said while hugging Rachel.

**"I love you too, with all of my heart." **She said while carrying Mori.

**"Hey, Aki." **Lucy said.

**"Will that woman decide to take care of us." **She asked.

**"No, I don't think so." **Akiko said.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 3: Guard

Lucy and Akiko woke up in Rachel's house with a little boy next to them.

***Yawns* "Good morning guys." **the boy said.

**"What, who are you and why are in bed with us?" **Akiko asked.

**"My name is Kyu, and that lady put us in here yesterday." **He said.

**"Hi Q." **Lucy said.

When they went downstairs, Mori had a conversation with them.

**"Guys, I was thinking that we should do a club after school called the "Tomato Mafia." **He said.

**"Deal." **the three kids said while shaking Mori's hand.

Meanwhile at the kindergarten nursery, Kyu walks over to Dazai to play with him.

**"Nii-chan, let's play!" **He said.

**"I'll play with you in a minute." **Dazai said.

**"Okay." **Kyu said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The sunset

After the kids went back home, Mori was sitting on the couch drawing him with his deceased father.

* * *

**"Oh, who is that in your drawing sweetie?" **Rachel asked.

**"This guy right here is my dad." **Mori said.

**"I like it." **Rachel said while rubbing Mori's head.

**"Me too." **He said.

**"So can you tell more about your father, please?" **Rachel asked Mori.

**"Of course I will." **He replied.

* * *

**"My father was just your average police officer, solving mysteries and arresting criminals.**

**"But that all changed on my 5th birthday...he was 57 when he suffered from a heart attack."**

* * *

**"T-Tell my son that I love him with all my heart...goodbye." **He said in his last words.

**"Kid, your dad didn't make it." **the nurse told Mori.

**"Can I see him?" **He asked.

**"Yes you can, he's in there." **the nurse said.

**"Daddy, before I go...I just want you to know that I love you and will miss you in heaven." **Mori said.

* * *

**"Oh, that's so sad." **Rachel said in a sad voice.

**"And I shipped off to the orphanage ever since that day it happened." **Mori said.

Rachel hugged and carried Mori in her arms and finally said, **"Don't worry, I will always take good care of you." **

"**Thank you, Onee-chan." **Mori said.

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 4: Honey bees

Dazai used the spelling book to summon a lot of bumble bees in our backyard.

* * *

**"Wow, that actually worked." **He said in surprise.

**"Sweetie, do those magical bees sting?" **Rachel asked at the back window.

**"No, they don't sting." **Dazai answered.

**"Okay, I'll go get Koyo." **Rachel said.

**"See, isn't it amazing?"** Rachel asked the 2-year old.

**"I love it." **Koyo said.

* * *

**"Oh, they just suddenly disappeared." **Dazai said.

**"Okay it's time to come inside now." **Rachel called.

**"Be right there." **Dazai said.

Meanwhile, Kyu was playing dolls with Mori.

**"Onii-chan, can I play too?" **Koyo asked.

**"Of course you can, Imouto-chan." **Mori said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Butterflies

Chuuya and his half-twin sister suddenly showed up in our backyard.

* * *

**"Hi lady, can we come in?" **Chuuya asked.

**"Sure." **Rachel said.

* * *

**Episode 4.1: Butterflies**

One night, Atsushi and the other kids were sleeping in separate plush beds in the same room.

In their nightmares was surrounded by mosquitoes and fleas, and the children bursted into tears to make their nightmares go away.

**"Huh, what happened? Why are you guys crying?" **Rachel asked.

**"Aww, don't cry, it's okay."** She told the kids while hugging them.

***Sniffs* "Mommy, pwease sweep with us."** Koyo said.

**"No, you have to sleep in your own room." **Rachel replied.

**"PWEASE!"** Koyo begged with the puppy dog eyes.

**"Okay I'll sleep with all of you, but just for one night." **Rachel calmly said.

**"Thank 'ou."** Koyo said.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Episode 5a: Winter time

**"It's snowing, but we can't go outside because we'll end up caughting a cold."** Junichiro said at the window.

**"That's okay, because we can still have fun inside." **Rachel said.

**"But let's eat breakfast first." **Rachel told the other kids.

**"Be right there." **Koyo and Q said.

* * *

Rachel started making hot chocolate and Dazai helped her with the honey nut cereal.

**"Ooh, this looks good." **Naomi said.

**"Let's eat.' **Everyone in the room said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Episode 5b: Fruity

The kids started to play upstairs, while Rachel was watching TV.

* * *

**"Onii-chan, please play with me." **Q said to Akiko.

**"Okay, I'll play with you." **Akiko said.

**"Yay!" **Q cheered.

* * *

**"Chu-chu, do you want to play with me?" **Lucy asked.

**"No!" **Chuuya said.

Koyo started cooing which scared Atsushi and Junichiro.

**"Who did that?" **Atsushi asked.

**"I did it, Papa." **Koyo said, reaching her arms out for Atsushi to pick her up.

**"Don't call me papa." **Atsushi replied.

**"Cawwy me." **Koyo said.

Atsushi carries Koyo and sits in a chair.

**"Bwotha, let's play." **Koyo said to Kenji.

**"Okay, Kyo-chan." **Kenji said.

Atsushi puts Koyo down and starts playing cow with Kenji.

Suddenly, Chuuya kicks Kenji but he just plays it off.

**"Whoa!" **Kenji said.

* * *

**THE END**


	11. Episode 6a: Pancakes

**"Good morning, Mama." **Koyo said.

**"Morning, sweetie." **Rachel said.

She walked into the kitchen and starts cooking pancakes.

**"Thank you, Mama." **Koyo said in her highchair.

**"Your welcome." **Rachel said.

Koyo and the other kids ate pancakes with her and played with Q.

**"Bwotha, daisuki!" **She cheered.

**"Daisuki to you too." **Q said while carrying Koyo.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Episode 6b: Onigiri and sushi

**"Mama, can we have those rice balls too? **Koyo said in Q's arms.

**"Of course you can." **Rachel said.

Koyo started eating a rice ball in her highchair, and Q ate sushi.

**"Thanks for the food." **Koyo and Q said.

**"Your welcome." **Rachel said.

**"Bwotha, let's play.****" **Koyo said while getting carried by Q.

**"Sure, let's play dolls." **Q said.

Kunikida didn't care about it, he just drew in his notebook the entire time.

**"Can I play too?" **Kenji asked.

**"Of course you can, you are our big brother after all."** Q said.

**"Yay!" **Kenji cheered.

Suddenly, Chuuya kicks Kenji, but he just played it off.

**"Whoa!" **Kenji said in surprise.

* * *

**THE END**


	13. Episode 7a: Mother and father

Two people suddenly walked into Rachel's house in the rain, and were soaked from head to toe.

* * *

It turns out that they're Atsushi's biological parents. There was also a flashback of the two of them abandoning their infant son at a dumpster.

**"We shouldn't do this." **the mother said.

**"But we have to, for his health." **the father said.

The reason why they did that to Atsushi, was because their house was dirty and filled with unpleasant odors. They had to ship him off to the orphanage and order to keep him safe and healthy.

* * *

**"Mommy, Daddy?" **Atsushi asked.

**"Yes, we're your parents." **His father said.

**"I'm so glad you're here!" **Atsushi said while hugging his father.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Episode 7b: Tea and figs

Yamagiwa and Junsa showed up at the front door, along with Yukichi.

**"W-Why are you three here?" **Rachel asked.

**"We just need a new place to stay in." **Junsa answered.

* * *

When Rachel walked over to Yukichi to talked to him, he stared at her with a angry expression on his face.

**"How old are you and your trip?" **Rachel asked.

**"7 and a half." **Yukichi answered.

**"Why are you so angry?" **Rachel asked.

**"B-Because." **Yukichi paused.

**"Because what? Wait, are you okay?" **Rachel asked.

Yukichi didn't answer, he just cried with his head on the table.

**"No don't cry, it's okay."** Rachel said while hugging Yukichi.

* * *

***Sniffles* "I'm angry because my parents are gone." **Yukichi answered.

**"Aww, you poor thing. You're too precious for this world." **Rachel said while hugging him again.

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Episode 8a: Beware of the stray dogs

Yukichi and Yamagiwa went to school with the kids the next day.

* * *

**"What's wrong, Ms. Patricia?" **Gin asked.

**"I'm fired from this school, because I let the bullies bwat up Mori."** Patricia replied.

**"Well, that's great because she deserved it." **Junichiro said.

**"You're not helping, dude." **Akiko said.

**"Sorry." **Junichiro said.

When they came home from school, Rachel was watching TV and Q jumped on Fitzgerald.

**"Welcome home, Onii-chan! How was your day, tell me all about it." **Q said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Episode 8b: Gourmet

Yamagiwa, Yukichi, and Mori gathered at the table and ate the scrumptious gourmet food.

When they were done, Mori wrapped his arms around his friends' shoulders and Koyo got on top of his head while they all giggled.

* * *

**"Today was a good day." ** Mori said in joy.

**"It sure was." **Yukichi said in anger.

**"Was that sarcasm?" **Junsa asked.

**"Pff, of course it was." **Yukichi replied.

**"Why are you so angry, did something bad happened."** Rachel asked in worry.

**"Leave me alone, and get out of the room!" **Yukichi yelled.

**"We'll never find out what was bothering Yuki." **Mori said while walking upstairs.

* * *

**THE END**


	17. Episode 9a: Gramps is alive

Mori was watching TV in the living room, until Rachel walked in front of him.

* * *

**"What's wrong, Onee-sama?" **Mori asked.

**"Your grandfather is at the door, he wants to see you." **Rachel replied.

He walks to the to front door, and opens it.

**"Hello, little one." **the grandfather said.

**"I-I can't believe this. Come inside, Grampy!" **Mori said.

* * *

**Here's a flashback of Mori's grandfather**

**"When I found out that my son died, I realized that my grandson is now an orphan." **He said at the memorial.

This event happened back in February 17, 1997 with Mori's grandfather being 63 at the time.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Episode 9b: Cat and Dogs

**"8, 9, 10, Ready or not here I come!" **Lucy said after removing her hands from her eyes.

She opened the closet, **"Found you, Mori!" **

Yukichi didn't play hide and seek with us, he was in bed and had a nightmare about his orphan experience.

* * *

**Here is Yukichi's backstory**

Yukichi was born on January 10th, 1998 in this city of Japan. He grew up with his parents that were martial artists, but were later killed by dogs when Yukichi was 4.

**"You filthy animals killed my parents!" **He yelled.

**"Wait, were are you taking me?" **He asked when the dogs carried him on their backs.

They dropped him off at the Yokohama orphanage, until he was free to left now he's 7.

* * *

**THE END**


	19. Episode 10a: Just cheese please

Ranpo and his mother, Tantei got off the train and showed up on the doorstep.

* * *

**"Hello ma'am." **Tantei said.

**"Do you want to stay in this building with your son?" **Rachel asked.

**"Yes." **Tantei replied.

The two of them woke up the next morning, and walked next door to get breakfast.

**"What do you want on your sandwich, Rampo?" **Rachel asked.

**"Just cheese please." **Ranpo replied.

**"Okay." **Rachel said while making the sandwiches.

**"Actually, that's his catchphrase that I came up with." **Tantei told Mori.

**"Well that sounds cool, I guess." **Mori replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Episode 10b: Glyphosate equals cancer

Tantei picked up the spelling book from my room, and sat on the couch.

* * *

**"Breaking news everyone! A weed killing chemical called Glyphosate, has been found in many breakfast foods and is causing the risk of cancer in childtrn and adults worldwide." **the news reporter said.

***Gasps* "Oh my gosh, that's sounds dangerous." **Rachel said in shock.

The kids were in complete shock when they found out about this that they decided to stop eating cereal/oatmeal, only eggs and fruit etc.

**"Don't you want cereal?" **Tantei asked.

**"No, Mommy." **Ranpo said.

**"Just smile, she knows something wrong, just act like it's nothing." **He said in his mind.

* * *

**THE END**


	21. Episode 11a: A hard knock life

These are the events that happened when the children first arrived at the orphanage.

* * *

**"What? But we're too young to cook food for everyone." **Yukichi said.

**"You're gonna doing if you like it or not." **the headmaster said while hitting Yukichi on the head.

He tried to cook porridge, but it didn't turn out like he wanted.

**"No, I don't want to clean the floors!" **Lucy begged.

**"Do it, now!"** her caretaker shouted while slapping her.

Meanwhile, Ranpo's caretaker sliced across his face with scissors.

**"Waaah, Mommy!" **He cried when he ran outside.

**"What happened to your face, pumpkin?" **Tantei asked.

**"My caretaker attacked me with scissors." **Ranpo replied while hugging his mother.

**"It's alright sweetie, we're going to hospital to get you fixed up." **Tantei said while carrying her son on the sidewalk.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Episode 11b: A brave little girl

In Rachel's diary, it tells a story about her living with her entire family in her youth.

* * *

Rachel Smith was born on June 23, 1986 in the United States.

When she came home from middle school, she was in shock while witnessing her parents' and grandparents' corpses in the backyard.

**"No, my whole family is gone! I will call the police on whoever did this." **She thought to herself.

Now that Rachel's an orphan at 14-years old, she began to live on her own and studied child development in high school through college.

**"Mom, Dad, you guys would've been proud of me if you were still here." **She wrote in her diary before her college graduation.

* * *

**THE END**


	23. Episode 12a: Lucy's lost sister

At the Yokohama orphanage, Anna found her birth certificate in her backpack in the bedroom.

* * *

**"What? I'm Lucy's older sister?! I need to get out of her and find her." **She thought to herself.

**"Lucy, someone is at the door for you." **Mori said.

She walked downstairs, and opened the door.

**"Big sis?" **Lucy asked.

**"Yes, it's me little sister." **Anna answered while hugging her sister.

Anna is so glad that she reunited with her sister, but the bullies are going to cause trouble at Rachel's house.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Episode 12b: Quads to ruplets

It turns out that the bullies are the headmaster's 4 children, **"The quadruplets."**

* * *

**"Wait, how did you guys get here?" **Rachel asked.

**"Never mind that, where's that doll brat!" **Kousuke said while walking upstairs.

***Gasps* "What are you doing he-" **Mori asked before Satori kicked him.

**"Shut your mouth! You doll loving creep!" **Kousuke shouted.

**"Well, our work here is done, let's get out of here." **Yui said while walking out of the front door.

**"Waah, Onee-sama!" **Mori cried.

**"Oh my gosh, don't worry you're going to be fine."** Rachel said while carrying Mori for first aid

**"I-I just don't know why they're bullying me." **Mori said with a few places of his body bandaged.

**"I don't know either, maybe we'll find out tomorrow." **Rachel replied while stroking Mori's hair with her hand.

* * *

**THE END**


	25. Episode 13a: The headmaster's trauma

Rachel called the headmaster for a meeting at a therapist's office.

* * *

**"Everyone, I have called in this meeting today because my son Mori is a victim of bullying." **Rachel said.

**"Now tell me headmaster, what happened in your life that made you the way you are now?" **the therapist asked.

**"Well you see, my real name is Sumire Inoue, and my personality changed when I graduated from high school." **Sumire replied.

* * *

**Here is a flashback of Sumire's high school graduation.**

**"Oh I hear screaming, I gotta go see what it is." **He thought to himself.

***Gasps* "My parents are dead, someone killed them!" **Sumire said when he saw two dead bodies at his house.

**"I had no choice, but to take my father's place and became the owner of the Yokohama orphanage." **He finally said.

**"He is also the reason why we always bully people." **Izumi replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Episode 13b: Boku no Raccoon

**"Okay Rampy, it's time to get dressed." **Tantei told Ranpo.

**"What should I wear, Mommy?"** Ranpo asked.

Tantei walked into the living room with her son in a raccoon onesie.

* * *

**"Check out my little bundle of joy as a raccoon."** Tantei said.

**"He'll always be your bundle of joy." **Sumire replied while chuckling.

**"Okay everybody, let's get out of the house and have some fun!" **Rachel cheerfully said.

**"Hooray!" **All of the children said.

* * *

**THE END**


	27. Episode 14a: Who's your baby?

This is the time when Tantei met her bundle of joy, 5 years ago.

She got pregnant when she was 17, and gave birth on October 21 in 2000.

* * *

**"He's beautiful." **She said with tears of joy.

**"Congratulations Hirai, you're now a father of a healthy baby boy."** The nurse said.

**"What should we name him?" **Tantei asked her husband.

**"We'll him, Ranpo." **Hirai answered.

But one day, he died in a drive by shooting and Tantei took her son to the orphanage.

**"Don't worry sweetie, I'll always come and visit you." **She told Ranpo while waving goodbye.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Episode 14b: Onna the stray cat

_A cat walked on the doorstep of Rachel's house, and Yukichi finds it first._

* * *

**"Mommy, can I have this cat as a pet?" **He asked Rachael.

**"Of course you can." **She replied.

**"What should we name her, Yuki-san?" **Mori asked Yukichi.

**"I'll name her, Onna." **Yukichi replied.

**"That's sounds like a good name for a cat." **Akiko said.

Mori walked Yukichi up to his room, and showed him his doll.

**"This is my girl doll, Elaine." **Mori told Yukichi.

**"Yeah, that's nice." **Yukichi replied.

**"Ew! What is that smell?" **Mori asked when he smelled something stinly.

**"Ah, Onna just popped in the hallway!" **Yukichi said in shock.

**"We should probably train her not to do that." **Fyodor replied when he came out of his room.

* * *

**THE END**


	29. Episode 15a: Give the fruit a splash

_PS sprayed water at her brother, Chuuya with a hose._

* * *

**"Hey, that was very rude." **Chuuya said.

**"Sorry about that, brother." **PS replied.

Meanwhile, a bunch of gnomes came to Rachel's house have a fight with her.

So she grabs the spell book and tells the kids to go with her.

* * *

**"Okay kids, it's time to fight these punks." **Rachel said.

She used the spelling book on Atsushi to turn him into a tiger and on Lucy to summon her toys.

After that, they've defeated the gnomes and went back home.

**"Brother, why is this in your bag?" **Yukichi said with a birth certificate in his hand.

**"What are you talking about?" **Mori asked.

**"Wait a minute, it says right here that Rachel is my father's only daughter. Which means that..." **He paused.

**"That Mommy is your big sister!" **Yukichi said in shock.

PLOT TWIST!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Episode 15b: Manju

_Rachel served Mori some manju buns on the table for him to eat._

* * *

**"Thank you, Onee-sama!" **Mori said.

**"You're welcome, sweetie." **Rachel replied.

Meanwhile, Yukichi slapped Ranpo for playing with his favorite toy.

**"Don't play with my green puppet every again!" **Yukichi shouted.

**"Waaahhhh!" **Ranpo cried.

**"Oh, I'm so sorry for hitting Ranpo!** Yukichi said.

**"Can you forgive me?" **He asked.

**"Yes." **Ranpo replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	31. Episode 16a: Polar Express

_Today is Christmas Eve, and Rachel went outside to see a train in front of her house._

* * *

**"All aboard, The Polar Express!" **The conductor shouted.

Rachel and everyone else jumped aboard as the train pulls away.

Inside, she befriends a Kyouka and saw Fyodor in the front seat. The train picks up Grampa while the train's rear dining car serves everyone hot chocolate in the passenger car.

**"Ah, this is really fun." **Mori said.

**"And it will be even more fun later." **Lucy replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Episode 16b: Mori's fun time

_Rachel is babysitting Mori and Koyo while Grampa goes to the mall with the younger kids._

* * *

**"Onee-sama!" **Mori said while giggling.

**"Okay sweetie, I'm going to cook you some food so wait right here." **Rachel told Mori and Koyo.

**"Got it." **They replied while sitting on the couch.

Mori and Koyo played with a golden toy, and Rachel called them to come eat **"Yaki Manju with vegetables."**

**"Thank you!" **They both said.

**"You're welcome." **Rachel replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (Part 2 coming soon)**


	33. Episode 17a: Mori's fun time Part 2

_Previously at **"Mori's fun time." **_

**"Onee-sama!" **Mori said while giggling.

**"Okay sweetie, I'm going to cook you some food so wait right here." **Rachel told Mori and Koyo.

**"Got it." **They replied while sitting on the couch.

**"Thank you!" **They both said.

**"You're welcome." **Rachel replied.

* * *

**"Grampa, you're back!" **Mori said while hugging his grandfather.

**"We've also bought more toys to play with." **Fitzgerald replied.

Mori and Fyodor played with a unicorn plush and Koyo played with her golden teddy bear all by herself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Episode 17b: Ranpo is gay?

_Tantei and Ranpo are celebrating Dazai's 5th birthday, but Ranpo is feeling homosexual tendencies._

* * *

**"Hey, Dazai-san." **He said on a seductive way.

**"W-Why are you talking to me like that?" **Dazai asked.

**"Come here, give me a kiss!" **Ranpo replied.

**"No, Ranpo No!" **Dazai said in fear.

**"Rampy, what is wrong with you?" **Tantei asked while picking her son up.

**"I think I'm gay, Mommy." **Ranpo replied while blushing.

**"WHAT!?" **Atsushi asked in shock.

**"That's not true."** Tantei replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	35. Episode 18a: From Mafia to Magic

_Mori is the leader of **"Tomato Mafia"** in the kindergarten nursery, and a really nice leader if you ask him._

* * *

**"I'm back from school, Mama." **He said while opening the door.

**"Well home, sweetie." **Rachel replied.

Mori went into his room, and drank his strawberry juice box. Then, he walked downstairs and tugged on Rachel's pajama shirt.

**"Onee-sama, can I eat that food with you?" **He asked.

**"Sure." **Rachel replied.

Meanwhile, Anna and Q are fighting goblins with the spell book and successfully defeated them.

**"We did it." **Q said.

**"Now we can go back home." **Anna replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	36. Episode 18b: Brother and Sister

_Atsushi, Koyo and Kyouka practiced their fighting skills with the spell book outside of the hotel, while Mori is playing with Rachel._

_Kyouka uses a spell that can summon snow, and Atsushi uses the tiger spell._

* * *

**"I'm so glad that you came back here with your siblings." **Rachel said whiled hugging Kyouka.

**"Me too." **Kyouka replied.

**"How was your training, Imouto-chan?" **Mori asked.

**"It was good."** Koyo replied.

And with all of that out of the way, everybody eats dinner at the cafe.

* * *

**THE END**


	37. Episode 19a: Days off

_Rachel, Grampa and the kids went to China on their day off. Meanwhile, Mori is very shy and starts blushing._

* * *

**"O-Onee-sama." **Mori said while tugging on Rachel's shirt.

**"What's wrong sweetie." **She asked.

**"Are we going to eat in the festival, later on?" **Mori asked.

**"Of course we are." **Rachel replied.

She picked up Mori in her arms and tickled him on the ribs.

**"That tickles."** Mori said in laughter.

_You can tell that Mori loves his big sister, and will be together forever._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. Episode 19b: Doorstep baby

_Katai was born on January 22nd, 2004 in the city of Yokohama. His mother passed away while giving birth to him, and the father dropped him off at Rachel's doorstep._

* * *

**"Uh, where did this baby come from?" **Rachel asked Mori.

**"I don't know." **Mori replied.

_Grampa decides to adopt the infant, and went back inside the house._

**"P-Papa." **Katai saying his first word.

***Gasps* "That's too cute!" **Rachel said in surprise.

_Meanwhile, everyone else went outside and fought demons with the spell book_

* * *

**THE END**


	39. Episode 20a: The flu

_All of the kids in the bedroom felt very nauseated, and went downstairs to throw up._

* * *

**"Oh god it's everywhere! Who let them in here?" **Grampa asked in shock.

**"I think that they're sick, and need to go to the doctor." **Rachel replied.

_Rachel took the kids back upstairs, and sat them on one bed in the bedroom._

**"Don't worry everyone, I'll go to the store to get some medicine." **She said while going downstairs.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	40. Episode 20b: Recovery

**"Well now that Rei-chan is gone, what should we do now?" **Ranpo asked.

**"We could play with this giant bunny if you want to." **Dazai replied with a surgical ask on his face.

_Rachel came back home with medicine from the store._

**"Grandpa, I'm home." **She said while opening the door.

**"Hi Rachel, the kids are upstairs if you're concerned about that." **Grampa replied.

**"Thanks, and they need to take their medicine ****when I get up there." **Rachel said

**"Good luck." **Grampa replied.

_And with that, the children are feeling better and ready to start playing again._

* * *

**THE END**


	41. Episode 21a: Discovery Arc (Part 1)

_Mori cross-dresses and uses a device to change his voice as a girl to sneak into a castle with a ghost, named Raven._

* * *

**"Okay Raven, let's slowly fall into this castle from this window okay?" **Mori told Raven.

**"Yes sir." **She replied.

_Meanwhile, Tantei and Grampa are babysitting Ranpo at home. But he tugs on his mom's apron when she was cooking dinner._

**"Mama, can I eat with you?"** Ranpo asked with the puppy dog eyes.

**"Of course you can." **Tantei replied.

* * *

When Mori got a glimpse of the three girls inside of the castle, Raven tells him that they're Rachel's memories in her youth incarnated as her young self and her childhood friends.

**"Oh, Hello there our guests." **Rachel's said.

**"Hello to you too." **Mori and Raven replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	42. Episode 21b: Discovery Arc (Part 2)

_The other two girls' names were **Candy, and Abigail**. Meanwhile, Mori followed young Rachel to the Bakersfield Orphanage to recall her memories there._

* * *

**"So, this is the orphanage you used to stay in?" **Mori asked.

**"Yes I did, I've lived here 5 years ago when I was in 8th grade." **Young Rachel replied.

* * *

**Here's a flashback of Rachel's first day at the orphanage in the U.S.**

**"Good morning, BFF'S!" **She said in the bedroom.

**"Good morning to you." **Candy replied.

_The three of the girls went into the classroom, and participated in a baby project in child development._

* * *

**"You learned child development here." **Mori asked.

**"Of course I did." **Young Rachel replied.

_After that, Dazai, Junichiro, and Atsushi ate cookie/water together while in the playroom. Which concludes this second half of the 21st episode._

* * *

**THE END**


	43. Episode 22a: Child Development Arc

_In the baby project, Rachel and her friends had to take care of their fake babies in two days. With feeding, burping, changing diapers, and rocking._

* * *

**"And once the two days were over, we returned the babies to the teacher and went to lunch." **Young Rachel explained.

**"I wish I could do that too." **Mori replied.

_Meanwhile, Junichiro is being a clumsy cutie he is._

**"Oh no, I tripped!" **He said in shock.

**"That's okay, buddy." **Grampa replied while stroking Juni's hair.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	44. Episide 22b: Child Development Arc 2

The second half of this episode is pretty short, but here you go. But basically we get a flashback of Junichiro and younger kids as babies in the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

**"Good morning, everybody! Today is going to be a great day." **He said in excitement.

_Baby Tanizaki carried his 11-month old sister to the cafeteria for breakfast._

_Then, Junichiro played tag with infant Atsushi and Lucy outside in the playground._

_But the headmaster suddenly whips him in the church room._

**"Now get out of here, you little peasant." **He finally told him while pushing him out of the door.

* * *

**THE END**


	45. Episode 23a: Rosey Posey

_Junichiro tugged on Rachel's shirt to tell her something._

* * *

**"Mommy, I'm getting out the house in a bit." **He said.

**"Okay, see you later." **Rachel replied.

_But Junichiro was kidnapped by some outside at night._

* * *

**"Brother is in trouble!" **Naomi told Kyouka.

***Gasps* "Oh my gosh, you're right." **Rachel replied in shock

_Everyone couldn't believe that Junichiro is now missing, and they have to work together to find him._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	46. Episode 23b: Birthday Arc (Part 1)

_This new episode has a clip of every birthday party for each character._

* * *

**"Happy 13th birthday, Rachel!" **Her step-father said in joy.

**"Thank you, Dad." **Rachel replied.

_After that, she opens the pinata and found a picture of her biological father and Mori._

* * *

**Here's the explanation that involves with Mori Sr. **

Mori Sr. was born on December 25, 1924 with 16 year old **Chira **as his father. He moved to the United States to marry 13 year old **"Heather" **in 1984, and had their first child **"Rachel" **two years later.

When his wife gave birth to his son in 1992, he had to hide the new born away from Rachel and moved back to Japan with his family.

When he was 54, he got a job as a police officer and let his son stay in Child Protective Services next door.

Suddenly, he suffered a heart attack at the age of 57 and his son was sent to the orphanage by his wife/nurse.

* * *

**THE END**


	47. Episode 24a: Birthday Arc (Part 2)

_Katai and the others celebrate his 1st birthday because he didn't get the chance to while he was at the hospital._

* * *

**"Happy 1st birthday, Katai." **Rachel said.

***baby giggles* "Baba!" **He babbled.

_Grampa fed Katai some strawberry baby food, and Patricia is going live in the same building on the top._

* * *

**"Who are you guys?" **She asked.

**"We're Atsushi's parents." **Atsui replied.

**"So, what are you going to do with the Fyodor who has the mouse plush?" **Patricia asked.

**"W-We could adopt him as Atsushi's little brother." **Atsui replied.

**"I agree with you too, bae." **Her husband said while shaking her hand.

**"Yay! Did you here that, you're going to be my little brother Fidor."** Atsushi told to the 4 year old.

**"Yes, and I hope that the whole adoption thing will be great." **Fyodor replied while blushing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	48. Episode 24b: The seven deadly sins

_Lust, Pride,_ Gluttony,_ Greed, Wrath, Envy and Sloth are the seven deadly sins in the Bible. The children represents each of them._

* * *

Dazai represents **"Lust"**, with his desires on girls.

Ranpo represents **"Gluttony" **, with his frequent eating habits.

Chuuya represents **"Greed"**, with his sneaky and tricks.

Atsushi, PS, Lucy , and Akiko all represents **"Wrath" **with their on getting revenge on the headmaster at the orphanage.

* * *

Fyodor and Mori represent **"Pride" **with their brave/strong personalities.

Fitzgerald represents **"Envy"**, by his hatred of Patricia.

Finally, Kyouka represents **"Sloth." **'cause she can be lazy on multiple occasions.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye Bye!_**

**THE END**


	49. Episode 25a: The summoning circle

_Rachel used the spell book with Kyouka to get Junichiro back._

* * *

**I hope this works." **Rachel said.

_She casted a spell that summons anything and anyone in a circle, POOF! Junichiro appeared._

**"June, your back! What happened to your face?" **Rachel asked while hugging the little redhead.

**"The kidnapper attacked me with dirt and mud." **Junichiro replied.

* * *

**Skit #1: Coming home**

**"Alright I brought you something to-" **Mori paused while walking back to the house with some food.

**"Aaah, no! no! no! no! NO! Spit that out right now! **He told Dazai.

**"Now close your eyes, and take a bite out of thi-" **He paused when Dazai quickly ate the cheese.

**"No! No! No! Don't just hork it down!" **Mori said.

**"Too late." **Dazai replied.

**"Ugh, we'll work on this at home."** Mori said while walking wit Dazai to Rachel's house.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	50. Episode 25b: Bandaged infant

_Baby Dazai wakes up in his crib at the orphanage, but the headmaster wants to hurt him._

* * *

**"Come here, little baby." **He said while picking Dazai up.

_The headmaster took him into his room, and gave him a black eye._

* * *

**"I hate you, so kill yourself for me." **He said while walking out of his room.

**"Why does the headmaster hate me so much?" **Dazai thought to himself.

_He walked into bedroom and covered his right eye in a bandage, but this was all just a dream._

* * *

**THE END**


	51. Episode 26a: Heather's life

Heather was born on May 5th, 1971 in the United States. By the time she was 13 years old, she went on a non-fast food diet an order to get married to Mori Sr.

* * *

As in 1985, she unexpectedly got pregnant with his husband's baby and gave birth to Rachel a year later.

When Mori Sr passed away in 1997, she decided to get a step-father for her daughter so she wouldn't find out that she has a younger brother.

* * *

**Finally, she was murdered at the age of 29, along with her entire family when her daughter was in 8th grade.**

**After that, Rachel went into the Bakersfield orphanage with her middle school friends and learned child development until they were allowed to leave in 2003.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	52. Episode 26b: Raincoat

_Everybody were buying new clothes while it was raining outside._

* * *

**"How are we supposed to go back home in this rain?" **Ranpo asked Tantei.

**"I think we should just run." **She replied.

_Suddenly, Ranpo fainted and Tantei carried him back into the tall building._

* * *

**"Whew, that was close." **Patricia said while putting her umbrella up.

_Rachel picks up sleepy Mori into his room, and went back downstairs._

***yawns* "Wha, how did I get here?"** Mori thought to himself.

* * *

**THE END**


	53. Episode 27a: The new adoptive infant

_Higuchi was born May 2, 2004 in the Yokohama hospital. She was orphaned from her parents after mother passed away while giving birth to her, so the nurse dropped her off at the orphanage._

* * *

**"Baba, baba." **She said to the headmaster.

**"No, don't call me that." **He said while slapping her.

_Higuchi cried and Patricia steps into the church room to adopt her._

* * *

**"Come here little baby, I'll take care of you from now on." **She said while picking up Higuchi.

_Patricia came back home with the baby and told Fitzgerald that she's g be her new sister._

**"Hi, little sis." **He said while touching Higuchi's cheek.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	54. Episode 27b: Academic cross-dressers

_Mori, Dazai and Chuuya cross-dressed as schoolgirls to investigate in an academic high school._

* * *

**"Why are we here again?" **Chuuya asked.

**"We're just gonna have a little talk with the guidance counselor." **Mori replied.

_They went into the counselor's office, and talked to him about why girls should go to school in Japan._

**"Well, that was easy." **Dazai said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yukichi was training Onna to not have accidents in the house and do her business outside._

**"Hi, Yukichi." **Dazai said.

**"Welcome back." **He replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	55. Episode 28a: I want to see the light too

_Dazai was born on June 19, 2000 in the Yokohama hospital. His mother other abandoned him as an orphan after his father died from drowning. Which made Dazai want to see the light just like Kyouka does._

_In the evening today, he stands in the sunset with his hair flowing in the wind._

* * *

**"I love everyone of you, and I'll always be here for the rest of my life." **Dazai said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_And with that, he peeks his head through the blanket and does the puppy eyes._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	56. Episode 28b: Kunikida's troubles

**Kunikida was born on August 30, 2000 in the Yokohama hospital. His parents used to be math teachers and have homeschooled him at the age of 10 months. **

**But one day, the Kunikida family's house was on fire! And his parents shipped him off to the orphanage.**

**This became a huge impact on his behavior now that he's older, which lead to him having anger issues because the fire incident made him very unlucky.**

* * *

**"K, what's wrong?" **Rachel asked.

**"I'm just a little down about my real parents dying in a fire." **Kunikida replied.

_He showed Rachel a note from his pocket that said _**"I need help, my parents just dropped me off after their house burnt down. Please take care of me until I'm old enough to be able to get adopted."**

**"Don't worry sweetie, I'll do anything to make you feel better." **Rachel said while hugging Kunikida.

* * *

**THE END**


	57. Episode 29a: A song before death

_Atsui was born on April 30, 1985 in Yokohama hospital. She used to have a widowed mother who was a Japanese musician, while keeping a CD of a song that her mom sung about her before her death in 1988._

* * *

**"My only child, you are everything to me. I've always loved you since the day you came into the world, so I give you the power to always remember me until you get older. My sweetheart, I am your parent. And if I die, I'll be your guide in life through childhood all the way to old age. My...only child..." **the lyrics said, with a traditional guitar calmly playing in the background.

**"That was grand-mama in this picture." **Atsushi asked his mother.

**"Absolutely, she was the greatest guitarist in the whole wide world." **Atsui answered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	58. Episode 29b: Kill or help

**"Mommy, can I have some tea with rice please?" **Atsushi asked Rachel.

**"Of course, why not." **She replied.

_The two of them made Chazuke and sat on the couch to discuss their orphan days._

**"My friends and I weren't properly fed each day, but that did affect our weight." **Rachel said.

**"Well I have a picture of my parents after they abandoned me in the orphanage in this city." **Atsushi replied while holding the photo in his hand.

* * *

**When Dazai was an infant, the headmaster hated him so much and made him want to commit suicide.**

**As he grew older, the priest became severely abusive and it caused him to cut his limbs with scissors or a knife.**

**But now that Dazai has guardians around, they will make sure to cure his suicidal thoughts.**

* * *

**THE END**


	59. Episode 30a: Fitzgerald's date

_A girl with turquoise hair walked up to Fitzgerald, asking if he likes her._

* * *

**"Yes I do." **He replied.

**"My name is Zelda, nice to meet you." **The girl replied

_When Rachel and them got on the bus, Zelda started to gt up from her seat and felt really nauseated._

**"Oh my gosh! We need to take her to her house." **Rachel said in shock.

_After everybody went to Zelda's house, Fitzgerald hugs her on top of her bed._

**"I hope you'll get better soon." **He said with the puppy dog eyes.

**"Me too."** Zelda replied.

_One day, it was revealed that she wasn't suffering from the flu. _**"She was 2 months pregnant!"**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	60. Episode 30b: My premature daughter?

4 months have past, and Zelda gives birth to a premature baby.

* * *

**"She's beautiful." **Rachel said.

**"Congratulations, you're a father of a healthy baby girl." **The nurse told Fitzgerald.

* * *

_After the baby was born, Fitzgerald came home and hugs Zelda in her bedroom._

**"I love you." **He said while blushing.

**"I love you too." **Zelda replied.

_In a few more months, Zelda and Fitz will be able to take their daughter home._

* * *

**THE END**


	61. Episode 31a: Mori and the futon base

Mori was playing with Katai, and teaching him to say his first words.

* * *

**"Say brother." **He said.

**"Pff-wha." **Katai replied.

* * *

**"Not even close." **Mori said.

**"Bwotha." **Katai replied.

**"Good job, buddy." **Mori cheered while clapping.

* * *

**"Now, let's go eat." **Mori said while picking up Katai.

_The two of them ate porridge together, and went back upstairs to play with orbs._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	62. Episode 31b: You stole Elaine from me!

Fitzgerald walked into Zelda's house with the baby, only to find out that she is mentally ill. **_Meanwhile, Izumi stole Mori's doll away from him._**

* * *

**"Waaah, my doll is gone!" **He cried.

**"Oh crap! He's trying to get me in trouble, I gotta run faster before Rachel catches me." **Izumi thought to herself.

**"Poor Mori, I'll get your doll back tomorrow." **Rachel said while hugging her brother.

**"No, I don't want it back now." **Mori replied while wiping his tears.

* * *

_When two of them went back home, Mori took off his jacket and threw a fit at the living room floor._

**"Ray, Mori is throwing a fit and you should make him stop." **Ranpo called.

**"He's probably doing that because his doll was stolen." **Rachel replied.

**"Okay I take it anymore, you should get his doll now so he won't have to be this fussy." **Akiko said.

* * *

Rachel got on the bus and quickly grabbed Mori's doll from Izumi's window in her room.

**"Hey little brother, look who came back from Sumire's house." **She said to Mori while opening the door.

**"Thank you so much, big sister." ** Mori said while hugging Rachel.

**"Don't worry darling, I'll get better soon." **Zelda said while holding her hand against Fitz's cheek.

* * *

**THE END**


	63. Episode 32a: Mori's 14th birthday

Today is February 17, 2006 and Mori's turning 14 this year.

* * *

**"Happy birthday, Mori." **Rachel and Ranpo cheered.

**"Mm, thank you." **Mori replied while blushing.

**"I need some alone time by myself." **He nervously said while walking up to his room.

* * *

_Rachel didn't know why her younger brother is behaving this way, so she went into his room to have a talk._

**"What's going on with you today?" **She asked.

**"I-I" **Mori paused before he fainted into Rachel's arms.

**"He's still breathing, but I have to take him to a doctor." **She thought to herself.

It turned out that Mori consumed a sleeping potion that was in his drink before his relatives celebrated his birthday.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	64. Episode 32b: Pressto Nesto

_**A continuation to Mori's 14th birthday.**_

* * *

**"Mama, did you poison me with the sleeping potion?" **Mori asked while getting carried by Rachel.

**"No, I would never do that to you." **She replied.

**"Thank you so much for your honesty." **Mori said.

* * *

_As Rachel carried Mori downstairs, he suddenly got a stomach ache and had to go to the bathroom._

**"Oh, go ahead and go to the bathroom." **Rachel said.

Mori nodded and had diarrhea in the bathroom, Rachel went back upstairs to check if he was finished doing his business.

**"Mori, are you in here?" **She asked.

**"Yes, come in." **He replied.

**"Well did you at least go in the toilet?" **Rachel asked.

**"Of course I did." **Mori replied.

* * *

Rachel lifted Mori off of the toilet and saw something unusual in it.

**"Ugh, it's smells so bad- why is it purple?" **She asked in shock.

**"I don't know, something like this happened yesterday." **Mori replied.

_Rachel went through the spell book, and discovered that there was a magic spell that causes someone to have weird looking waste called **"Pressto nesto."**_

* * *

**THE END**


	65. Episode 33a: My ghost Daddy?

**_Mori still had the Presto spell inside of him, but his father is now a ghost in the afterlife._**

* * *

He started to get another stomach ache and had to go to the bathroom once again.

**"Do you have to go to the bathroom again?" **Rachel asked.

**"Yes." **Mori replied while blushing.

_He went into the bathroom and had the same purple diarrhea before._

_Meanwhile, Rachel found a way to remove the spell from Mori's body._

**"It worked!" **Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	66. Episode 33b: This has gone way too far!

_Izumi took bullying Mori way too far this time! She bites his face, arms, and legs with her really strong teeth. Mori ran into Rachel's house and told her what happened._

* * *

**"Oh, your poor thing." **Rachel said while rubbing Mori's hair.

**"Can you please give me a hug before you go?" **Mori asked.

**"Yes, my darling." **Rachel replied.

_She went into Sumire's house and had a talk with Izumi and Kousuke._

* * *

**"Dad forced me to bite Mori." **Izumi replied.

But that still didn't stop her from bullying Mori at the kindergarten nursery. One day, she and her two brothers pulled on his hair really hard and Yui bit the side of his stomach.

**"Goodbye, fatty!" **Kousuke insulted.

**"Bye." **Mori quickly replied.

**"Mama, I can't take anymore of this bullying. I don't want to go to school anymore!" **He cried while hugging Rachel.

* * *

**THE END**


	67. Episode 34a: Fatty chocolate

Mori and Rachel went to the mall to get some food.

* * *

**"Mama, can please get some chocolate milk?" **Mori asked.

**"Yes, you can." **Rachel replied.

_When Mori came home, the quadruplets were in his room and called him fat because of the chocolate milk he drank._

**"Please stop bullying me, this happened since I was in my old kindergarten nursery and I don't that to happen now." **Mori said.

_The bullies went back to their father's house, and Rachel rubbed her little brother's head._

**"Thank you for comforting me, Mama."** Mori said while hugging Rachel.

**"You're welcome my darling." **She replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	68. Episode 34b: Mori's got a girlfriend!

_Izumi felt so_ bad_ about bullying Mori, so she decided to be his girlfriend._

* * *

**"I would love to be your boyfriend, Koibito-chan." **Mori replied while blushing.

_The couple went on their first date at a toy store, buying each bunny accessories._

**"How was your first date?" **Rachel asked.

**"It was great." **Mori replied with a bunny headband on his head.

_And with that, Mori takes a nap and dreams of one day...he will have his first kiss with Izumi._

* * *

**THE END**


	69. Episode 35a: Our first kiss!

Mori was so excited to see Izumi again, he ran outside of the house and had a quick conversation with her.

* * *

**"Can I kiss you, Koibito?" **Mori asked.

**"Sure, anything for you my bae." **Izumi replied.

_Mori leaned forward in his girlfriend's face, and kissed her directly on the lips._

* * *

**"Whoa, that felt good!"** Izumi thought to herself.

**"Oh my god, I believe that I had my first kiss!" **Mori fanboyed in his head while blushing very hard.

_**Izumi feels so happy that she kissed a boy for the first time, and she hopes that they'll go on more cute dates.**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	70. Episode 35b: Using sorcery for love

Izumi and Mori went on their second date with Dazai around. The couple drank a milkshake with two straws facing towards each other, and shared a second kiss while covering Dazai's eyes.

* * *

**"This second date was so cool!" **Mori said in excitement after he went home with his little brother.

**"It sure was." **Dazai replied.

**"Huh, why is Izumi in our house now?" **Mori asked when he saw his girlfriend on the couch.

**"Well, my father told me that I have to stay here after he found about you." **Izumi replied.

_But Rachel and Chuuya were practicing their sorcery in the backyard with the spell book. _

_Suddenly, a rat showed up underneath Izumi's feet and she jumped in Mori's arms._

**"Eek!" **Izumi shrieked.

**"It's okay because I'll always be right here to save you, and love you as my bae." **Mori told Izumi while carrying her.

**"You'll always be my bae, and I love you so much too." **Izumi replied while Mori squeezed her blushing cheeks.

* * *

**THE END**


	71. Episode 36a: Crying fire

**"Dad always pays attention to you, he just ignores us. We hate you!" **Kousuke yelled at Mori.

**"I-I." **He stuttered.

**"Aah, Dad!" **Izumi screamed when Mori cried out big flames.

**"I'm so sorry!" **Mori cried.

**"Dad, our house is on fire!" **Izumi said.

**"We should get outta here." **Sumire replied while running out of the burning house.

_Rachel discovered that Mori had a spell that makes him cry fire._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	72. Episode 36b: Carl's revelation

**"Huh, who are you?" **PS asked..

The boy who was sitting in PS's desk, turned around and it is revealed that he is PS's biological older brother named Carl.

* * *

**"Here is the backstory of Carl and PS."**

Carl was born on March 26, 1996 in the U.S. his mother abandoned him and his sister, after she was born in the year 2000.

The two of them were transferred to Japan, and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage.

**"I was four years old when this situation happened." **Carl said.

The truth is, that PS was raised by a bunch of demons incarnated into humans and they didn't want to talk care of her and Carl.

* * *

**"Oh, I see that this your real brother. Isn't he?" **Izumi asked while eavesdropping.

**"I sure do." **PS replied.

Mori grabbed Izumi's arm, and took her into his room.

**"Can I kiss you again, my bae?" **Mori asked.

**"You can give me a smooch whenever you want." **Izumi replied.

* * *

_Mori and Izumi kissed each other on the lips and made out on the bed, but Rachel accidentally walked in on them._

**"Rachel! Why did you open the door?"** Izumi asked in shock.

**"I'm so sorry, I promise to espect your privacy next time." **Rachel replied.

_Izumi continued to make out with Mori, with no noise just repeatedly kissing._

* * *

**THE END**


	73. Episode 37a: Phoebe's disability

Sumire was still mourning about his admiring father and wife. But now he wants to find a new mother for his four children.

* * *

**"Here's Sumire's full backstory."**

Sumire was born on April 13, 1979 in Yokohama, Japan. His father used to be the owner in an orphanage in Tokyo, and his mother was Pai's caretaker.

When he graduated from high school at 18-years old, his childhood friend killed his parents at his house because he was jealous that he doesn't have parents, but Sumire does.

He was so conflicted by this, that he decided to take his father's place and trained to become the headmaster in the Yokohama orphanage. The tragic death of his parents hit him so hard that he began to feel hatred towards other people, including children.

But it got even worse when his old friend killed his wife, a year after he fathered the quadruplets in 2006. This traumatic event made Sumire completely abusive towards his four children and even threatened to kill them if they didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do.

* * *

**"Rachel, will you be my step wife?" **Sumire asked while proposing to Rachel.

**"Yes." **She replied.

And with that, the couple got married and lived happily ever after...Not so much.

_On Phoebe's first birthday, she suddenly died from a birth defect that the doctor never talked about. _**"Cerebral palsy" **

**"I can't believe that our daughter is dead, so soon." **Zelda said while holding Fitzgerald's hand.

**"I agree with you, sweetie." **Fitzgerald replied.

_Zelda had Schizoaffective disorder this whole time, and she's now fully recovered._

**"I'm so glad that you're well again." **Fitzgerald said, while hugging Zelda on her bed.

**"So am I." **Zelda calmly replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	74. Episode 37b: From 2005 to 2011

(Note: This is the final chapter of this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it.)

* * *

**It is now New year's day, and a few things will change in 2006.**

**But let's talk about Rachel's backstory really quick.**

* * *

When Rachel was 12 years old in 1998, she encounters a young man on the street from school and agrees to have him as her step-father ever since her real father passed away a year before.

But one day, she came home from school to witness her grandparents' corpses in the backyard. **_The truth is, her mother wasn't murdered by assassins. She actually died from anorexia, as a result of her non-fast food diet that she was on before Rachel was born._**

* * *

**"3,2,1, Happy New year!" **Everybody in the room shouted.

_Mori and his girlfriend were watching the fireworks, while everyone else was eating at the barbeque._

**"I'm ready for my last kiss of 2005, and will end up with Izumi when I grow older." **Mori thought to himself.

_The teenage couple kissed each other in the lips behind a love tree, and came back to eat dinner with their family._

**Now we fast forward to 2011, with Rachel now in his twenties and Mori confessing his love to Izumi. The couple are got married and had a daughter that is named after his childhood doll, Elaine.**

**"I can't believe that the years went by so fast."** 7-year old Koyo said, while sitting with all of her siblings on the bench.

**"So did we." **Older Dazai replied.

* * *

**"Dear Mom and Dad, I now have a good life with my newborn neice and foster children. Please be proud of me for what I have done to make this dream come true for me and for all of you in my family. Sincerely yours, Rachel Smith." **

**"I apologize that I have to move to Tokyo this year, but it won't change me or my new family, goodbye everybody." **Rachel said, while waving to everyone in Yokohama on the train.

The train leaves, and Mori's daughter will grow up to be the blondie that his old doll used to be. **Sayonara, to our fellow friends and family for sticking with us through out the years.**

**RIP Phoebe**

**2005 - 2006**

**Age: 1**

**Cause of death: Cerebral palsy**

**Relatives: Fitzgerald (Father), Zelda (Mother), and so many adoptive uncles/aunts.**

* * *

**THE END**


	75. Episode 38a: Bed time

**Note: I wanted to continue this series for a second part, and don't forget to check out the second season as well.**

* * *

**January 15, 2007**

**"Mommy." **Mori said while blushing.

**"What's the matter." **Rachel asked.

**"Can Koibito stay here again." **Mori asked with the puppy dog eyes.

**"Of course she can."** Rachel replied, stroking Mori's hair.

_He took a short nap in his pink room, and hugged his doll in the blankets._

**_Izumi walked into Mori's room and made out with him in the bed._**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
